Sagume Kishin
Summary Sagume Kishin (稀神 サグメ Kishin Sagume) is a Lunarian and Goddess who was indirectly responsible for the Urban Legend Incident. She's a resident of the Moon. She normally occupies a very important post amongst the Moon's people, and doesn't often show herself publicly. She can tentatively be classified as a divine spirit, but her nature is neither that of a god, nor oni, nor departed soul. She doesn't usually talk much, but this is a result of her ability. When she speaks about any particular situation, (Particularly to those who are thought to be involved) that situation will begin to proceed in its opposite way. Power and Stats Tier: High 1-C Name: Sagume Kishin Age: Unknown, likely very old Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Lunarian Goddess, Divine Spirit, Amanojaku Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Deity Physiology, Flight, Danmaku, Non-Corporeal (Her human-like appearance is no more than just a meaningless form, like most gods.), Magic, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4 and possibly 8; She's also an Amanojaku which is a kind of youkai that embodies a phenomenon and will continue existing as long as the phenomenon is not explained or her existence is forgotten..), Duplication (Gods in the Touhou verse have the ability to split their spirits to divide themselves, and this can be done infinitely with no loss of power in the process.), Reality Warping, Subjective Reality (She can change lies into truth.), Fate Manipulation, Prophecy Construction (Can reverse any situation by talking about it, causing the opposite of however she speaks about a situation/event to occur no matter what.), Causality Manipulation (Whenever Sagume talks of a situation, that situation will reverse itself.), Reversed Vocifery (Make words reverse any situation or event they mention. It may not be the exact opposite, but it'll eventually reverse in some fashion.), Able to use an Occult Ball (Including Space-Time Manipulation, Creation, Probability Manipulation, Healing, Barrier Creation, Energy Projection, Fog Generation, Energy Drain, Power Augmentation, Limited Time Manipulation, and Rumor Manifestation), Probability Manipulation (As shown here.), Soul, Mind, Empathic, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind.), Conceptual Manipulation, Curse Manipulation and Blessings (All Gods can induce curses or give blessings.), Immunity to Conceptual Manipulation (All Gods existed before any concepts are created and conversely created them, thus are able to exist without one.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation & Insanity Inducement (Lives in the Lunar Capital which is located on the True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it.) and Possession (As she is a divine spirit, she barely gets affected by vengeful spirits.), Perception Manipulation (As shown here.), Freedom, Creation, Lunar Empowerment (As shown here.), Invisibility (As shown here.), Empathic Manipulation (As shown here.) Attack Potency: High Complex Multiverse Level (Superior to Doremy and Yukari.) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Complex Multiversal Durability: High Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku, at least Low Multiversal with her ability (Her words can affect events in Gensokyo and on the Moon.) Intelligence: Genius (Is an intelligent and experienced Lunarian leader who's able to choose her words wisely and use her ability to its fullest extent.) Weaknesses: Whatever situations that Sagume speaks of will reverse themselves, so she must choose her words carefully. Note: Since She's a goddess, but she has a part of her that's a Heavenly God (天津神 Amatsukami) represented by the sole wing on her back and a part that is a Earthly God (土着神 Kunitsukami). Other than being a Lunarian, Sagume can also "tentatively" be classified as a divine spirit, but it is said that her true nature isn't that of a god, an oni, or a departed soul. She's also considered a type of amanojaku. As seen here. Others Standard Equipment: Occult Ball, and Flying Yin-Yangs. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Reversing a situation with her words': When she speaks about a particular situation or event, that situation will eventually proceed to reverse itself, through whatever means possible. If she speaks about an attempt to achieve a goal, it will fail in some way. If she speaks about something bad occurring, it will be resolved in some way. Due to this, she tends to not speak too much and always chooses her words carefully. Note that it's the situation or the event she talks about that'll be reversed in some manner; it is not that the opposite of what she says must occur. *'Occult Balls': Using her powers, Allows her to created a secret occult ball. It had the power to change the world by using people's words, and merely being near it would cause false rumors, such as urban legends, to materialize. Although it was just insurance, the plan was to use it to materialize the Lunar Capital in Gensokyo by spreading rumors about NASA hiding the truth about what they saw on the Moon. This also caused numerous lesser urban legends to materialize, starting the events of Urban Legend in Limbo. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 1 Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Lunar Capital Category:Bosses Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Law Users Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Curse Manipulators Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Invisibility Users